A New Love
by shilostories
Summary: Lucy was the outcast. Always getting teased and bullied for her being goth. She had only 2 friends, Levy and Erza. While on the other hand Natsu was one of the popular's. The perfect girlfriend, Lisanna, Captain of the football team along with his best friend/ enemy, Gray. When the two finally talk, after 10 years they start to fall for each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so this is my sneak peak of my new story that will be coming out soon so hope you like it and Enjoy!**

* * *

Lucy walked down the halls of Fairy Tail High, ignoring all the mean comments. She heard things like "Gothy" or "Ugly Lucy" and "Lucy the black lemon"

They called Lucy gothic, well because she was gothic. She had on black skinny jeans with a skull and bones shirt and top top it off a lever jacket. Her black spiky boots when up all the way to her knees and her short blonde hair had a side pont tail with a skull hair tie . She had black glasses on and black eye shadow. Her black headphones blared in her ears as she walked to her locker.

To some people she looked like a girl you wouldn't want to get mad. Others as a wimp who can't do jack. Some as an individual and some as a loner.

Yeah, Lucy is all of those things, but she did have friends, Levy McGarden, her friend from the 7th grade and Erza Scarlet, who has known her all of her life.

"Lucy walked up to her locker and opened it up to see a bunch of fake bats and skull heads fall out of it. Her locker wall had the words "Loser" on it. One fake skull head hit her in the face which made her drop her books and her glasses fell off. She heard a bunch of laughing and Lucy turned around to see it was from a couple of the players from the football team. At least that's what it looked like with her blurry vision.

one of the football players that just came into the hall saw this and ran to Lucy.

"Hey are you ok? " His deep voice said. Lucy nodded and then leaned down to get her glasses.

"Oh here lat me get that for you" The man bent down and gave her her glasses and handed her her books. Lucy found her vision clear again as she looked up at the man who helped her...it was Natsu, the guy who had been in all of her classes since the first grade.

"T-thanks" Lucy mumbled to him. The pink haired man smiled.

"No problem Luce" He said with a smile. Lucy face lit up.

"H-how did you know my name?" She asked. Natsu chuckled a little.

"How could I not, we've been in the same class since the 1st grade" He smiled more kindly at her.

'_So he does notice me_' Lucy thought Natsu then went over to his fellow football players and went off at them for doing that to her. It made Lucy somewhat happy. Then Lisanna, his girlfriend came up and lured him to the cafeteria.

Lucy just stood there shocked, that for the first time besides Erza and Levy someone else has stuck up for her and helped her.

Which has never happened ever since the bullying started in the 7th grade.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

The bell rang after that and Lucy rushed to class. When she walked in people threw crumbled up pieces of paper. Lucy ignored it and went over to Levy.

"Hey how's it going?" Levy asked with a smile.

"The usual, getting teased and bullied, no biggie" Lucy said sarcastically.

"Erza's yelling didn't help?" Levy asked. Lucy looked at her with sad eyes.

"Of course not it never works"

"But at least she tries.."

"Yeah" Lucy sat in her seat next to her and they started talking.

"Oh I forgot to tell you Natsu Dragneel helped me in the hall this morning" Lucy said so nonchalantly like it was nothing.

"Oh my god he did?! You know how big of a deal this is Lue?!" Levy asked really excitedly.

"It's not that big of a deal Levy" Lucy said as she got her books and paper out of her binder for class.

"Well He's standing up for you! When you think about it Natsu and some other guys never really teased the kids like you. It's not Natsu's nature"

Lucy looked at Levy offended that she said 'kids like you' Levy noticed it.

"No, no ,no not like that Lue I didn't mean it like that I'm sorry" Levy said really worried.

"It's ok it just says that I'm different from everyone else" Lucy said sadly. Levy smiled sadly at her.

"Maybe being different is a good thing" And at that moment some of the football players came in. Natsu Dragneel, along with his girlfriend Lisanna Strauss, Gray Fullbuster, Gajeel Redfox, and a couple others. All in their football jackets. Gajeel came over to Lucy and Levy.

"Oh look its book worm and goth freak" Gajeel said with a smirk. Levy glared at him. He then took Lucy's binder.

"Hey give that back!" Levy shouted at him.

"Oh look bookworm is sticking up for her gothic friend." Gajeel kicked her binder across the room, papers flew everywhere and her binder was broken. Lucy just stayed still looked at him while Levy was mad as ever.

"Oh your just going to sit there and do nothing?" Gajeel asked her. Lucy stayed silent while Levy just gave him an evil glare. Gajeel chuckled.

"Thought so" And then he left. Everyone was looking at them.

"God, he pisses me off" Levy said frustrated. Lucy got up and started picking up the papers from her binder. A couple of people wanted to help but was too scared to help her. Natsu glared at Gajeel and the other football players that were laughing at her. Gray was mad also. Natsu started walking towards her binder and started picking up papers.

"What are you doing?" Lisanna asked annoyed but Natsu didn't answer her.

"You know she deserves that for being a freak" Lisanna stated before going over to her seat to sit down. Gray started to pick up papers too but Lucy didn't notice they were helping as she picked up the paper's and held back her tears. Then a stack of paper's and a binder came up in front of her face. She looked up to see Natsu and Gray.

"Hey here you go" Gray handed the paper's to her and sat down in his seat. Natsu handed her her binder and helped her stand up.

"Are you ok?" Natsu asked her. Lucy nodded.

"umm uh thanks..." Lucy said quietly . Natsu grinned

"Anytime" Lucy sat over next to Levy and put the paper's back in her binder where they were supposed to be. She wiped her eyes so it looked like she wasn't crying.

"Different is a good thing huh?" Lucy recalled to Levy and she shrugged.

"In some cases" The teacher walked into the classroom.

"Pick up all of your things, your getting assigned seats since you guys can't behave sitting wherever you want." Mrs. Aquarius said.

"Mrs. Aquarius can I not sit by Goth girl?" One football player said and some students started chuckling and laughing.

"Settle down now and you sir will see me after class" She said which made him groan in annoyance. Everybody picked up their binder's and went to the back of the room. The teacher started assigning seats to people.

"Gray Fullbuster right here" The teacher pointed to a seat near the back in the middle.

"Next to Gray is Lucy Heartfelia"

"Who is that?" Some people asked. Lucy sighed and went over to her seat.

"Oh its Goth girl!" They said and some people laughed.

"Next to Lucy is Natsu Dragneel" Lisanna scowled Natsu went over to his seat and smiled at Lucy.

Everybody else got their assigned seats and class started. Levy was near the front on Lucy right so now and then Levy would look over at her and smile and say something to her that would make Lucy smile. Levy loved to make Lucy smile. It was good for her to smile considering all the pain she has gone through in the past.

When class was over it was now Lunch time. The whole school ate lunch together. Lucy got her lunch and sat outside with Levy and Erza.

"Hey Lucy" Erza said as she smiled at her. Lucy smiled back at her and sat next to the red haired junior. Lucy quickly pulled down her jacket sleeve so she wouldn't see the cut marks but of course she did.

"Lucy you gotta stop cutting yourself, its not good for you" Erza scolded but Lucy didn't answer her.

Erza did Lucy tell you what happened this morning" Levy asked her.

"Yeah she texted me, its good to have someone else stick up to you now, maybe my yelling helped. " Erza said proudly.

"No it didn't" Lucy said as she took a bite out of her sandwich. Some football players passed them and took her sandwich.

"Don't you dare" Erza glared at them. They laughed and then threw her sandwich on the ground and stomped on it. Erza yelled at them.

"Erza It's fine" Lucy said as she got up and tried to calm down.

"No it's not! How could you act so calm about this?" Erza yelled. Lucy didn't answer her and left to go get back in line for Lunch. Good thing Lunch is an hour long. Natsu was watching it from his table and felt bad.

"What are you looking at Natsu?" Lisanna asked him.

"Oh uh it's nothing"

"Is it that girl again?" When he didn't answer she knew that was it.

"What is up with you? why are you so interested in that gothy loner?" Lisanna asked annoyed that her boyfriend was paying more attention to her than herself.

"Do you ever think she dresses that way for a reason? Ever think she cuts herself and stays quiet for a reason?" Natsu asked kinda pissed at Lisanna for acting so mean.

"She cuts?"

"Saw her wrist in class, yeah"

"She's just trying to get attention" And with that Natsu stood up and Left Lisanna.

"Where are you going?"

Natsu went over to Lucy in the Lunch line.

"Hey, you can have mine" Natsu said as he held out a wrapped up sandwich. Lucy glanced at the sandwich and then looked at him.

"Thanks but no thanks" She said and then didn't make eye contact with him again.

"Are you sure? This is a long line and I already ate. It's Turkey." Natsu convinced. Lucy gave a quick glance at the sandwich and then held her hand out to take it. Their hands touched when he gave it to her and he got a quick glimpse of her wrist just to make sure he was correct about her cutting and he was. Lucy gave him a little smile and said thank you before sitting down back with her friends.

Natsu watched her as she ate the sandwich he made. he felt like he has the responsibility to help her. he wanted too. To help her stop cutting and to be happy. He always felt mad when the other football player's picked on her. Like it was his fault. He has told them to stop but they didn't listen. Gray then came up behind him.

"Hey man, you too?" He asked. Natsu knew what he was talking about.

"I want to help her. Make her feel happy" Natsu said to him.

"Me too man, wanna work together as a team?" Gray asked.

"Sure Ice Freak, but you better not get in my way"

"You too hot breath"

* * *

How was it?! I hope you liked it and all R&R for me:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hehehe I'm BACK! I hope you like this one# I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! Sorry for OOC-NESS!  
**

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V~~~~

I walked to school like any other day and went up to my locker. Someone had spray painted on my locker. "Ding! Dong! The witch is Goth!" I sighed and ignored it as I opened my locker and took my books out of my locker. Here at Fairy Tail High everybody has one class the go to for their academics and then there's your music class, all the Exploratory Arts like Art and Home-ec, and then you have P.E. -Lets just say P.E. Is not my favorite class.

I looked around to see other kids going to their classes, some where talking to their own group of friends. And of course while I wasn't looking someone hit my books so they fell to the floor and slammed my lock closed.

I looked back at the and it was one of the guys form the football team. Their the ones who usually harass me on a daily bases. It used to bother me back then but now I just take it in and then ease my pain by cutting-yeah I know it would probably make the pain worse but it somewhat helps i guess. Levy and Erza try to make me stop but I can't.

I walked into the class room and walked over to my seat. There was only a couple people in there and they usually just leave me be. People came in one by one, either giving me a scared look, one of disgust or not at all. I saw Levy come in and she smiled at me.

"Hey, whats up?" She asked as she sat by me.

"Not much, you?" I always try to act I'm alright and act somewhat happy when I'm around Her and Erza since I hate making them worry.

Normal P.O.V.~~~~~~~

"I saw your locker, Erza's gonna flip" Levy said to her. Lucy shrugged.

"I guess" Then a bunch of the guys from the football team came in. Some were throwing around a football with each other. Natsu went over and sat in his usual seat next to Lucy.

"Hey Lucy" He said to her. Lucy looked at him.

"Hey..." She said quietly back to him. Gajeel came up to Lucy and Levy.

"Back for round two, hey GothGirl and Bookworm" He said with a smirk on his face. Levy glared at him. Gajeel yanked Lucy by the wrist out of her seat. She yelped in pain when she hit the floor.

"Dude!" Natsu yelled getting up out of his seat. He looked mad.

"Oh look she really is emo! She cuts!" Gajeel said as he saw her wrist was exposed. Natsu looked down at Lucy and helped her up.

"You ok?" He asked her. He could see she was holding back tears but she nodded and got up.

"So you have a thing for her huh?" Gajeel asked him. Natsu glared at him.

"No, She's just a friend" Natsu said to him, which made Gajeel chuckle. Lucy was shocked. He called her his friend...

'_Haven't herd that in a while_' She thought to herself.

"A friend huh? Don't be friends with that looser, she just a pathetic little runt" Gajeel said. He went over to Lucy again.

"Don't touch her!" Natsu told him, but of course he didn't listen. "Get away from her!" Levy yelled at him. Gajeel shoved her aside and went towards Lucy.

"Oh look the girl is scared" Gajeel was indeed right, Lucy was shaking in fear for some reason. She kept walking backwards until she hit the wall. Gajeel kicked her in her ankle and she yelped in pain.

"Lucy" Levy yelled as she saw her fall to the floor. Gray then walked in the room seeing it was all quiet and everybody watch Gajeel.

"The fuc-" "Help me" Natsu told him as he ran over there to Gajeel. Gray kicked him in the place a guy would not liked to be kicked in and Gajeel fell down in pain.

"Lucy!" Levy ran to her and helped Natsu get her up.

"I-I Can't s-stand on it" Her voice was shaky. Natsu guessed she was kinda shaken up after that.

"Let's get you to the nurse." Levy said and started walking her but Natsu stopped her.

"Let me take her" Levy thought about that for a second and then let him go with her.

Natsu helped Lucy down the hall and they met up with their teacher.

"What happened?" Mrs. Aquarius asked kind of shocked.

When Lucy didn't answer Natsu answered for her.

"Gajeel kicked her in the ankle, she just needs some ice" He told her. Mrs. Aquarius nodded, and then she ran to her classroom. After a couple seconds you could hear her yelling at Gajeel.

"Why?" Lucy mumbled to herself.

"Did you say something?" Natsu asked her, hearing her mumble.

"Out of all the years of knowing me, why now do you choose now to help me?" Lucy asked looking up at him. Natsu was taken back by that question. He had to think about it for a second.

"We-" "You were afraid weren't you?" Lucy said to him cutting I'm off. That was exactly it. When Natsu didn't say anything Lucy already new her answer.

"You were afraid to talk to me because I'm different. You didn't want to get picked on for talking to the emo kid in the class that everybody hated. You wanted to be one of the popular's, and eventually you did. When the rest of the group picked on me and bullied me you joined in with them, but I know you didn't want to. I can tell by how you looked at me with pity. You wanted to except me but you were forced not to" Even though she's always picked on she studies people most of the time.

By now they were at the nurse and Lucy was sitting down with an ice pack on her foot.

The two stared at each other for a while and then Natsu broke the silence.

"Your right..." He said to her. He was somewhat shocked but upset.

"I'm sorry Lucy" The amount of emotion that showed in Natsu's eyes shocked Lucy. But of course she didn't show it. She stood her guard. Lucy stood up and started walking towards the door, limping a little.

"Don't think this is going to change anything between us. Your just going to go back to the football team and be all cool and popular and date your stuck up girlfriend and just forget this ever happened. Trust me, it's happened before"

And with that Lucy left out the door, and as she walked back to her class, tears streamed down her face, wondering why her life is so darn complicated. And Natsu just stood there, shocked, knowing that he could never forget about a girl like her.

* * *

~The Next Day At Lunch~

"Hey guys!" Natsu said excitedly as he sat down at the three girl's lunch table. Lucy, Levy, and Erza looked at him shocked that he was over here.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy asked him bluntly. Natsu smiled at her.

"You can't make me leave that easily just cause you said some stuff. From now on I am fully committed on becoming your best friend!" Natsu put his arm around her shoulder and Lucy gave him a 'What-The-Hell-Are-You-Doing' look.

Levy smiled.

"Lucy this is great! You should be happy!" She said excitedly. Erza just gave him a glare.

"I guess" Lucy said.

"Hey Lucy can you do me a favor and get me a napkin for me?" Erza asked. Lucy nodded and got up and left. When she was out of hearing distance Erza glared at Natsu.

"Ok look Natsu this better not be one of the footballs stupid little jokes just to make fun of her. If it is then I will personally drag you to the principal's office and have you suspended. If you ever hurt her in any way physically or mentally I swear I'll-" " Look I'm serious about being Lucy's friend. I already feel bad for what's happened with her and the football team but I want to make things right. I want her to feel loved and excepted in this world. I want to make her happy ." Erza thought about what he said for a second.

"Fine, I'll except you being around her for one thing" Erza crossed her arms over her chest.

"What's that?" Natsu asked her, knowing he'll do anything to help.

"Get her to stop cutting. It's one of her addictions" Erza stated, with a smirk on her face. Natsu smiled.

"No problem!" He said to her. Erza chuckled.

"No problem? That's the hardest thing to get her to stop doing. The clothes are easy to change but the cutting... that's a challenge" Lucy then came back to the table and gave her the napkin.

Natsu just sat there thinking how the hell is he going to do that?

* * *

**I hoped you liked it! this ones kinda lengthy since I was gone for so long. I'm getting ready for me birthday:D R&R for me;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait! I kinda had a writers block for this one! I hope you like this chapter! I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR QUOTE! This ones kinda short, sorry!  
**

* * *

It was un-expecting for him so sit down with her at lunch for the past week. What was more un-expecting is that he showed up at her front door that Sunday morning.

Lucy looked at Natsu with a shocked expression on her face that it made Natsu laugh.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Lucy asked him curious. Natsu chuckled. She hated to admit it, but she secretly liked it when he smiled at her. She though he was cute. She had always thought that about him.

"To hang out for the day!" Natsu said excitedly. Lucy sighed and let him in her house. When he walking in he saw it was just a small house. It was apartment like. Natsu looked around to see no one else in the house.

"You want something to drink?" Lucy asked him going over to the kitchen.

"Water please" Natsu said as he looked around the small house more. He saw a table with a bunch of picture frames. Some were with her parents, he could tell since she looked a lot like her mom. Some were with Erza and Levy, and Evergreen? The science teacher? All of the pictures were when she wasn't goth. She was happy and smiling all the time. There was a picture frame that was facing the table so Natsu couldn't see it. He lifted it up to see it cracked through the middle. it had a picture of Lucy smiling with two guys he could have sworn he saw before. What was one of the guy's name again? Natsu thought it was that guy named-

"Here" Lucy said as she handed him the glass of water.

"Thanks, Luce" Yeah, his new nickname for her.

"Don't you have family?" He asked wondering why she was alone. Lucy shook her head.

"I live alone" Lucy would never speak of _him_. He did just up and leave her after her parents died. Lucy sighed as she felt the stinging in her arm. Every time she felt that she had the urge to cut her wrist. She cursed at herself for thinking of him. Every time he came to thought she had to cut herself more than she already did.

"_Not now, not while he's here._" Lucy thought to herself.

"Isn't it illegal to live alone if your under 18?" Natsu asked looking at her with concerning eyes.

"Well I'm not technically living alone. Evergreen always checks on me every week and calls every night." Lucy explained, her mind not leaving him. The stinging got worse and then she just had to do it.

"Sorry" Lucy said as she rushed to the bathroom.

"Luce!" Natsu yelled noticing she left. He followed after her. Lucy shut the bathroom door, forgetting to lock it and opened the drawer. A small pocket knife was in there with other stuff like her tooth brush. She took the pocket knife and slashed it on her wrist. Lucy held back the tears as she saw the blood coming up from under her skin. Still to this day of doing it for a while it hurt but it kind of helped with her emotions.

Natsu knocked on the bathroom door, which made Lucy come back to reality. She didn't say anything for some reason a then he came in, seeing her bloody wrist. His eyes widened at the sight.

"Lucy..." Natsu said in a calming voice but you can tell he was freaking out. Lucy's eyes met with him and some tears fell from her face. Natsu slowly put out his hand to get the knife, not knowing what she will do next. When she didn't react to anything he carefully took the knife out of her hand and put it in the sink. He turned on the faucet and wiped off the blood. He folded the knife back up and put it in his pocket. Natsu turned to Lucy and grabbed her hand. He put it under the cold water and Natsu heard her hiss in pain. When her wound was clean he checked her other arm just in case. He only saw scares and there was no sight of blood to he sighed in relief.

"Lucy, this is not good" Natsu said in a stern voice as he took some toilet paper and wrapped her arm.

"I know" Lucy said in a quiet voice.

"No you don't!" Natsu snapped at her, which made her flinch. Natsu noticed that he scared her and regretted it immediately. He forgot she was just a fragile little girl who's lost. He let his emotions get a hold of him.

"Sorry Luce. It's just, this isn't okay. You know how many people have died because they cut themselves so much? A lot, Luce. I know you don't fully trust me and I understand that but I just want to help you!" Natsu looked at her with pleading eyes, which made Lucy snap.

"No, Natsu! You don't understand! you don't understand what it's _like_ to be me. Everybody leaving when you sit by them at a lunch table, being _constantly_ harassed! It get's to you and this-" Lucy held up her wrist for Natsu to see "Is the only way to endure and get rid of all the horrible memories and names and pranks! I've tried fitting in and being normal! But what happened? I got shot back down."

"Well then just try harder" Natsu told her.

"You know, **Words can break someone into a million pieces, but they can also put them back together.** So what people don't like you just by the way you dress? Why do you care about their opinion? What's important is what you think about this. What do you think about hurting yourself? Do you think it's healthy? You know what I think? I think your scared." Lucy's eyes widened at his last comment.

"Your scared of getting shot down if you share your opinion. Your scared of getting hurt again, you don't like getting hurt by other people. You think that hurting yourself intentionally helps your pain and your fear. But in reality, it's just making it all worse" After that it was silent for a while, and then Lucy broke down into tears.

"Your right, all I've ever wanted was to be excepted and loved!" Lucy yelled. Natsu smiled sadly at her and then pulled her into a hug. And she cried in his chest the rest of that day.

* * *

The next morning Lucy walked to school, with a smile on her face for the first time in a while. She had on Natsu's wristband that he let her have to cover her wrist. Lucy looked at it and smiled. Her cuts where fading and she was happy they were, since she decided to make this very day, the first day of never cutting again. And that was all thanks to Natsu, the boy who helped her big time, and the boy who she started falling for.

* * *

A young man sat down at his desk and grabbed a paper and pen and started to write on the paper.

_Dear Lue, _He started. As He wrote memories filled in his head. When he was finished with the letter he signed it off,

_Love, Your brother_. He put the letter in an envelope and sealed it. He left to his front house and put the letter in his mail box, wondering what his sister's reaction would be after all of this time.

"Lucy...I'm coming, please forgive me" He said to himself as he walking back into his house and shut the front door.

* * *

**What do ya think? Who was Lucy freaking out about? Who were the two boys in the broken picture frame? Who is Lue? (I think that's kinda obvious) Who is the guy sending a letter to Lucy? Review to me what you think about it! **

**The sentence Natsu said that's bolded is a quote by Taylor Swift and it's in the front of her album Speak Now. **

**Hope you liked it I'll update We Grew Up soon, like I said I kinda have a writer's block :P **

**C ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey I'm Back! I hope you like this one:) I don't really like it:( And I appreciate all of your reviews!**

**Check Out My Poll On My Profile To Vote For My Next Natsu X Lucy Story!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

A blonde man stepped off of the air plane and smiled as he looked over at the air plane station. He was close. So close it made his insides scream in excitement. He walked out of the building, his belongings in his suitcase and bag waiting for his ride.

* * *

"How's it going Lucy?" Gray asked her as he sat next to the blonde girl at Lunch.

"Okay I guess" Lucy said and flashed a grin at him. Ever since Natsu and Gray started standing up to the Football team and other kids about hurting Lucy, the teasing and harassing died down a little, but she still came home with new cuts and bruises everyday and come to school with her locker filled with something disgusting like shaving cream of dirt. But at least it isn't as bad as it used to be, right?

"Levy what did you get on that test we took?" Lucy asked her. Levy smiled.

"An A, what about you?" She said with so much enthusiasm is made Lucy smile a bit.

"Oh, yeah about that I got a F..." Lucy said shyly. Levy frowned at her.

"What happened Lucy? We studied so much" Levy asked in concern. Lucy sighed.

"I just couldn't focus and then I panicked and I guessed the opposite of everything." She explained.

"You'll get it next time" Gray said reassuringly to her. Lucy smiled at him.

"Thanks Gray"

Erza had to attend a Student Council Meeting today during lunch so she wasn't there.

"What are you doing in my seat you ice queen?" Natsu said as he came up to them with his tray and gave glares to him.

"Sitting in it, what else flame brain" Gray shot back with a glare.

"You know I always sit next to Luce"

"Well then maybe it's time for a change once in a while"

"Luce! Tell him to get up!" Natsu whined to her. Lucy just looked at him with a 'Deal with it' look. Natsu sighed and sat by Levy, which was right across from Lucy. The two of them had been sitting with Lucy for almost a month and has gained Erza's and Levy's trust. The rest of lunch the four of them talked and laughed together, having fun while in a distance a _certain somebody's girlfriend_ glared at Lucy's back.

"You gonna get it real bad, goth girl" Lisanna whispered quietly, and then started making a plan with the football players to get revenge on Lucy for stealing away certain people.

* * *

After school today Lucy decided to go to the back of the school. Sometimes she would go there to get away from people. She would sometimes just do all of her homework on the lunch benches out back there.

When she did go back there she saw people waiting for her. It Was Lisanna, Natsu's Girlfriend, a couple of football players and then the football players girlfriends.

"Hey Heartfelia" Lisanna said with a smirk. Everybody else was smirking along with her and glaring.

"H-Hi" Lucy said nervously. She held on to her binder and books nervously. Lisanna started walking towards her.

"Let's see your probably wondering were here, right?" Lisanna asked testing her. Lucy nodded. Lisanna's glare deepened.

"Revenge for taking away my boyfriend and Gray" She said. As soon as she said that Lisanna pulled her by her pony tail and yanked her to the ground. Lucy screamed in pain. Lisanna then kicked her the the stomach. She grabbed her arm and yanked her up to her feet. Her binder and books were on the floor and she glanced at them as she clutched her stomach. Lisanna followed her gaze.

"Your worried about your stupid books?" Lisanna noticed. One of the football players girlfriends, Sherry, Kicked her binder. Paper's flew out of it and was scattered. Then Everybody charged at Lucy, the real stuff happening. Lucy tried fighting back but there were just to many of them. They kicked,punched,scratched, you name it. Lucy screamed in pain as one of them kicked her in her ankle that was still kinda healing from Gajeel's kick. At point when Lucy was coughing up blood.

"Stay away from Natsu and Gray" Lisanna said coldly to her before the left her there in her own blood.

Lucy's face was scratched from above her eye to the middle of her cheek, and it was deep. a huge gash was on her arm and leg and her stomach hurt like hell. She could barely move her ankle since it hurt so much. Lucy just lied there on the ground, crying her eyes out.

'_This is the most they have done_' Lucy thought to herself. When she was able to get up she picked up her papers and her broken binder along with her books. She started to walk home, limping because of her ankle and occasionally wiping the blood that trickled down her face. Tears streamed down her face. Lucy fell down to the ground a couple times, since she was about to lose consciousness, but when she got to her house she stumbled in there to see Evergreen there with a tear stained face.

"Lucy! Oh My God.." She said with a shocked expression on her face.

"What the hell _happened_ to you?" She said as she went over to her side and helped her walk. Lucy explained weakly to her as Evergreen helped clean her up and bandage her wounds.

"Lucy, I'm going to talk to the principal about this" Evergreen told her.

"No please!" Lucy pleaded, knowing if they got in trouble they would come back and hurt her to death.

"I'm sorry Lucy but no exceptions! This isn't good! Coming home half dead and you act like this like its nothing? I'm sorry Lucy I just can't allow that" Evergreen told her. She stayed the night with Lucy to make sure she would be good for the night.

* * *

The next day Lucy walked into class. Everybody stared at her in shock seeing her condition. Lucy just acted like normal and sat at her desk and took out her things for class.

Natsu and Gray walked into the classroom together arguing but stopped and stared at Lucy when they saw her.

"What the hell happened to you?" Gray asked going over to her, worried. Lucy stayed quiet.

"Lucy, who did this to you?" Natsu said as he went over to her and set his books on the desk and then clenched his fists. When he finds out who did this, they will regret the day they were born. Lucy still stayed silent.

"Lucy" Natsu said again, his voice filled with rage. Tears started streaming down her face.

"Natsu!" Gray scolded. He then put his hand on her's and squeezed it.

"Lucy, can you please tell us who did this?" Gray said in a calming voice. Lucy sighed.

"L-Lisanna and the football team..." Lucy's voice cracked. Natsu's eyes widened.

Gray nodded and stood up next to Natsu.

"Their dead meat" The both said, they're eyes full with rage.

Some member's from the football team came in and chuckled at Lucy. Gray and Natsu noticed and went over to them. They started arguing and then Natsu threw the first punch. Mrs Aquarius walked into the classroom.

"Stop this this instant!" She yelled at the boys fighting. They stopped and looked over at her.

"Get In your seats!" She yelled and everybody hurried to get to their seats before the detention slips came out. Natsu had a cut on her cheek and Gray bruised his chin. Mrs. Aquarius started teaching the class. Natsu would occasionally take Lucy's hand and hold on to it.

Someone then knocked on the door. The teacher went over to the door and saw who it was and talked real quick to the person.

"Oh Hello, You may come in" Mrs. Aquarius said to the person and she let them in. A man walked into the room in a military uniform. When he took off his cap he had blonde hair. The man smiled at Lucy and her eyes widened in shock and tears formed in her eyes.

She knew that smile from anywhere.

That man, standing in the front of the classroom,

With a military uniform on,

Five stars on his collar,

And Bright blond hair.

Was her brother.

Sting Eucliffle'.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! This chapter was kinda crappy to me:( R&R for me so it will remind me to update more often and...**

**Check Out My Poll On My Profile To Vote For My Next Natsu X Lucy Story!**

**Shiloh, out!**


End file.
